1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus designed to provide a single carrying unit for the transport of multiple items and materials to and from the beach or other similar or related recreational area. The present invention is designed to provide a comfortable, yet multi-purpose apparatus that accommodates a large number of items unusually associated with beach activities.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In most cases, a family outing to the beach is a bothersome and oftentimes trying expedition generating frustration, exertion and torment. The numbers of items necessary to satisfy the needs and wants of a family outing usually requires multiple sets of hands, sturdy backs and patience. All too often the necessary supplies require multiple trips to and from the beach house or transporting vehicle and the involvement of more than a single person carrying supplies.
The typical backpack type of carrying unit is too big and cumbersome to be useful or too small to accommodate the needed articles for a full day's outing. Most do not use a rigid frame to provide support and stability. Others are simply canvas bags into which items, including chairs are inserted and use shoulder harnesses to carry the bag. Still others are actually converted beach chairs with pockets attached to carry a small number of items. The present invention is designed to overcome the shortfalls of these other types of units, while providing the necessary variations in construction and utility to satisfy most often required needs for a single days outing.